7 Things
by SASY1990
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up, but she still loves him and hates him at the same time. Songfic to 7 things by Miley Cyrus. COMPLETE


_Before you start reading, I want to make a few things clear. I don't like Miley Cyrus, but Ron and Hermione's relationship would have made such a good story! Please review, as this is my first try at R/Hr!_

"Shut up, Ronald! I don't care! Its over!"

Ron was acting like the stupid prat he always was when we started dating. First it was wonderful, then it was awful… I ran out of the Common Room and to the lake.

I sat down on the bench where _we _always used to sit, side by side, just talking. I was angry, but determined to get over him. But I knew I never would… sigh…

Harry sat with us too, but mostly he spent his time with Ginny since we were dating. But now I felt almost like inviting Harry to spend time with me, not Ron…

As Ron walked past I took out my notebook and pretended to be doing homework. He watched me for a moment, and walked away. But as my quill doodled, my hands started writing words I had so far longed to write, and ink poured into words on my parchment.

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared._

_ When I talk about the previous relationship we shared._

_ It was awesome, but we lost it,_

_ Its not possible for me not to care._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. Ron was standing there, looking deeply amused, his hair looking perfect. "Nice song you're writing."

I hurriedly hid my book. "That's private." I stood up, planning to leave, since it was now drizzling, but he stopped me. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. It was a joke and I didn't mean it." He said it all in one breath. I laughed.

"Sounds like you've been rehearsing for an audition, the way you're talking to me."

Ron smiled. "But you must admit it, the joke was funny."

I flared up at once. "What about you kissing Lavender seems funny? And you saying you're gonna do that to her… I don't care, Ronald. You make me SICK."

It was raining heavily, and he stared deep into my eyes, thinking maybe that his deep blue eyes would make me melt. But I didn't. The rain poured.

_And now we're standing in the rain,_

_ And nothing's ever gonna change until you hear,_

_ My dear._

"You know what?" I said, standing up taller than before. "Now we're standing in the rain, nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear.

"THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!"

He was utterly bamboozled, but I didn't care. I stood in front of him, shouting in the wind. My hair was flying everywhere, and I impatiently pushed a strand out of my mouth. I started pointing out the seven things I hated about him.

_ "You're vain, your games, you're insecure! You love me, you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy! Your friends they're jerks when you act like them, just to know it hurts! I want to be with the one I know!"_

"Hermione!" said Ron, shocked.

"I'm sick!" I yelled. "Sick of you and your stupid Quidditch games, its like you spend more time with Lavender Brown than you do with me, your girlfriend! Or more likely ex-girlfriend!" I spat. "You are so _vain, _Ron! And look!" I said, as tears leaked out of my eyes. "Congratulations, you made Hermione Granger cry about a million times already! And you're stupid Dean and Seamus, why don't you spend more time with me and Harry, now he ignores you too! Well done, Ron," I added bitterly, and walked inside.

When he was out of sight, I leaned against the wall and whispered to myself, _"And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do: you make me love you."_

I knew he was annoying and all, but five years of friendship wasn't going to sink away that fast. I loved Harry too, but not in the same way as Ron. I sighed and walked back to the Common Room, where Harry was snogging Ginny.

It was really awkward, the next few days. We saw each other, but we didn't speak, just exchanged glances every few minutes. He was now taking to kissing Lavender Brown about twenty-four hours a day, and to my annoyance, he made me jealous. But not once did he apologize to me. But one thing I knew: I was not going to give in.

_Its awkward and silent, as I wait for you to say._

_ What I need to hear now: you're sincere apology._

_ If you mean it, I'll believe it._

_ If you Owl it, I'll delete it, lets be fair._

_ Oh, I'm not coming back. You're taking the seven steps, here._

_ You're vain, your games, you're insecure! _

_You love me, you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry, _

_I don't know which side to buy! _

_Your friends they're jerks when you act like them, just to know it hurts! _

_I want to be with the one I know!_

_ And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do, oh,_

_ You make me love you._

At last, I couldn't take it any longer. It was too much. I was weak. I still loved him. I went up to him one day, and he took my movement as a sign that it was okay to talk to me, and immediately blurted out, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I'm vain, you hate my games, and I _am _insecure. I make you cry a lot, but you crack up at my jokes too. Hermione, I know I've been a jerk. I hate you in seven ways too, but those seven things just make me love you. So, here goes: I love you, Hermione Granger."

Lavender, who had heard the whole conversation turned and stalked away. My heart softened as I looked into his big, blue eyes, and seeing that he meant it, I apologized.

"I'm sorry Ron, for shouting at you that day. But one more thing."

I tiptoed on my toes and whispered:

"_And compared to all the great things, I would take too long to write._

_I probably should mention, the seven that I like."_

He looked at me hopefully, and in the corridor full of people, I burst out, "THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU!

"_Your hair –"_ I stroked his hair.

"_Your eyes –"_ I stared deep into his eyes, melting already.

"_Your old Levi's!"_ I clamped a hand to his butt; he squealed a little.

"_When we kiss I'm hypnotized! You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy!_

"_Your hands in mine –"_ I took his hand.

"_When we're intertwined –"_ Our hands intertwined together.

"_Everything's alright! I want to be with the one I know! And the seventh thing I like the most that you do:_

"_You make me love you."_

Ron's eyes softened, and I said, "You do, oh."

**(At the oooh, part, pretend they kiss)**

Ron slowly took my other hand, and leaned into me. I could taste his breath. The whole corridor was watching, but we didn't care. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

_How was that? Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
